


Jake chokes to death on The Oni's balls

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, big fucking balls, big huge testies, he's thicccc, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The title literally says it all. 880 words worth of Jake choking to death on the Oni's fat balls.I will not apologize.
Relationships: Jake Park/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Jake chokes to death on The Oni's balls

Jake stands there with his middle finger flying high as the hook behind him tumbled to the ground with a loud crash. The survivor on the Oni’s shoulder finally manages to struggle free, jabbing something sharp into his shoulder and falling away. The Oni lets out a growl of frustration as he recoils away, but as soon as he collects himself, he lunges forward and takes a swing at Jake. The blow somehow connects, as Jake was busy t-bagging Oni to notice that he was about to get smacked with a sword, but it doesn’t down him just yet.

The survivor curses as he makes a break for it, but the Oni is hot on his heels already. With his much larger stride, it’s not hard to catch up to Jake. All it takes is another good slice to the back as Jake crawls through a window to down him. The Oni lets out a sharp laugh and steps through the window to observe his new catch. Jake sneers up at the killer from his bed in the dirt, but the severe gash in his back keeps him from getting back up. The Oni grabs Jake by the belt and hoists him up onto his shoulder,

Jake resigns himself to his turn on the hook, but the pain never comes. Instead, he flops down onto the ground in the middle of the clearing. The Oni stands over his with his arms crossed, masked face stuck in that same old expression. “What, you gonna kill me yourself? Just get it over with.” Jake rolls his eyes and prepares himself for a different kind of pain. While the Oni’s memento moris are definitely not the worst in general, they rank pretty high up there on the sheer pain scale. Nothing new, though.

Except there is something new, as the Oni does not raise his blade. Instead, the hulking killer drops his weapon to the side and his hands instead find his belt. Jake can’t help but watch eagerly as the Oni peels off several layers of armor until only his cloth underwear is still on. Jake, earnestly, had thought he had seen everything the Entity had to offer by now. A billion different killers in an infinite stream of trials. He’s died in every possible way, and yet, this is something new.

The Oni undoes the wrapping around his waist and frees his privates. Now, Jake had obviously assumed the Oni would be packing a large one, but this… It’s beyond compare. It’s, simply put, the biggest, fattest cock Jake has ever seen. Just looking at it makes his ass tense. While he had never been raped by a killer before, he’s heard horror stories, and this seems like a particularly bad first experience. There’s no way he would survive getting dicked by something that girthy. It’s probably bigger than his damn arm.

Fortunately for Jake, the Oni does not want to stick it inside of him, and instead, his meaty hands reach down and start massaging his own balls as he stands over Jake. The stunned survivor follows the motion down and notes the appropriately gigantic balls descending down from the twitching erection. They hardly even looked like human testicles. That sweaty ballsack hung low, so damn low. They look like fucking watermelons. The only thing Jake can do is slack his jaw in horror as he watches the Oni play with those incredibly thick nuts.

Unfortunately for Jake, he does not get to stay an observer, as the Oni then steps forward so that he’s standing right over Jake’s face. His balls dangle precariously just above Jake’s nose as the Oni assumes a squatting stench. The smell radiating off both the Oni’s meat and his ass is rancid, but it’s hard for Jake to notice as he only gets a second to appreciate the man’s musk before the Oni’s balls drop down onto his face and smother him. The hair scratches at his face as the Oni presses his prominent testicles onto Jake’s entire face. The lack of air causes Jake to gasp, but the only thing that accomplishes is getting a taste of the Oni’s sweaty balls. It tastes absolutely vile, no surprise there.

Then the Oni stands back up and his heavy balls lift off of Jake’s face for a second, but there’s hardly enough time to gasp for air before the Oni slaps his ballsack back down. It repeats like this for a minute or two before the Oni’s legs start getting tired from the intense squatting motions, so the Oni settles on just bouncing his balls up and down with his hands. The issue is, his balls hangs so low and cover Jake’s face so thoroughly that this attempt at t-bagging leaves Jake without any oxygen at all. 

It isn’t long before the Oni realizes that Jake has stopped moving. With a grunt, the Oni pulls his balls up off Jake and looks down at the survivor’s face. His eyes are frozen in horror, lips stuck in a scowl. His chest does not rise or fall. The Oni can’t help but laugh as he appreciates his handiwork. It wasn’t his intention to kill the survivor so quickly, but it seems Jake suffocated on his giant ballsack.


End file.
